This invention relates to inverter type quick charging circuits for storage batteries in such small electric devices as electric shavers and the like which are self-contained.
The quick charging circuit of the type referred to comprises generally a charging current generating circuit for providing a rectified charging current to a storage battery, a circuit for detecting a voltage across the battery, a timer circuit actuated by an output of the battery voltage detecting circuit, and means for interrupting or reducing the charging current in response to a time limit output of the timer circuit, wherein the battery voltage detecting circuit detects a predetermined level of the battery voltage lower than the peak level to operate the timer circuit and reduce the charging current for the battery to a level at which the charging operation up to the peak level can be effectively continued without causing any overcharging nor deterioration of the battery.